welcome to Hellifax
by TheUnknownblur
Summary: My first fan fic, this takes place after The devils hands are idle playthings. A kid named Gordy is taken from two bullies and is forced into a cryo chamber. Read more to find out. Bold letterings finally taken out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome To**_

_**Hell**_**ifax**

A/N: This is ma first fanfic, this story takes place in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, aka ma home town :) This takes place about a year after "The Devils hands are idle playthings," so I'm gonna put into the fact that leela and fry are dating, although I'm not gonna go crazy about it… well enjoy (laughs evilly). ALL CHARACTERS OF FUTURAMA ARE CREATED BY DAVID X. COHEN AND MATT GROENING

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pretty cloudy day in Halifax, nobody was really outside. The date was May 18, 2005, and a kind of nerdy kid, Gordy Macky was walking from school. Nobody really liked him too much, he didn't really have any friends, which made him kind of depressed, and on top of that, his family life was pretty wrecked up too. But soon that would change. 

_Oh man, can't wait to go home to my drunk parents, probably gonna tell me to go to hell, or make supper. Man I at least I thought I would have a decent home_. Gordy thought to himself as he was walking off the playground.

"Hey look it's that dumbass. HAHAHA I made fun of your intelligence by saying that it is very low by using slang terms, making you depressed for my personal gain, which is why it is funny HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Said a voice from behind him. It was a big fat kid, his name, as he is known as, was…well…fat kid.

Behind him (if you could see anything behind him) was another bully named ripper, he was tall and skinny, but still pretty strong.

" Oh man, what do you guys want." Said Gordy.

"We just wanna have some fun man." said ripper, who was trying his best to get around fat kid.

"Gulp, what do you mean f-fun." Said Gordy.

"Well the little escapades in the cafeteria kinda made us a little more…friendlier." Continued ripper, with a devilishly evil grin on his face.

Gordy thought for a sec. Earlier that day he remembered slipping on a banana peel and bumped into fat kid, making him fall into the garbage can, sobbing that his lunch was gone. (Yea I know I couldn't believe he could fit in the garbage can either).

"That was the last meat loaf Tuesday for the school year." Said fat kid sobbing his eyes out.

"Now, it's time to accidentally throw you into somethin." Said ripper with the same evil grin.

The two picked Gordy up, and covered his eyes, and carried him to a building onto the harbour. Cont. in chp. 2


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, ENJOY

Gordy was breathing frantically as he opened his eyes, he was in some weird chamber of some sort.

"Well, we hope you enjoy meatloaf, 1000 year old meatloaf that is!" Said ripper with a wicked laugh as he turned the timer to 1000 years.

"Wha, meatloaf, WHO SAID MEATLOAF." Fat kid said, as he was looking around the room frantically.

"Guys, GUYS! Seriously this isn't funny, let me out PLEASE." Said Gordy, now beginning to cry, but it was too late, in an instant he was frozen.

"Gee you think we should let him out." Said Fat kid with a worried look on his face.

"Nah, these things usually malfunction in a few days, he'll be alright for a while." Said ripper

"Well I dunno lets get him out now!" said fat kid.

"Hey look a Twinkie! Who wants a Twinkie!" said ripper, dangling a Twinkie over Fat kid's head.

"I do, I do!" said fat kid, bent down like a begging dog.

"Well go get it!" said ripper as he threw it out the exit.

Fat kid ran quickly out the door, followed by ripper. Not caring about the poor child whose life would be changed forever.

And, for a thousand years, he was trapped inside that very chamber. Things had started to change. In time, that building collapsed, and his chamber flowed in the Atlantic Ocean for centuries, until it hit the shores if New New York. Coincidently, near the small beach right beside the Planet express building.

Fry and Leela were walking out of the side entrance of the PE building, and decided to go through the beach for a little walk.

"Man that canuck07892 planet really sucked, I got hit in the head with a hockey stick and got a penalty for not starting a fight!"

"Oh well, at least I hope this makes you feel better." Said leela as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then they started kissing lip to lip, not paying attention to the big grey thing that was on the ground. They then tripped on it and they fell on top of each other. They then laughed, and continued making out until Leela screamed, looking at Fry.

"Hey if you want me to stop, you only had to ask." Said Fry getting up with a sad look on his face.

Just then he turned around, then noticed a short kid with glasses slowly come out of the chamber, moaning.

"**OH MY GOD." Said fry. "You I.C. Weiner?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3

WELL WATTA YOU KNOW IT'S CONTINUED… 

One hour later, in the PE conference table, the whole gang were discussing about the new kid.

"So, what's your name?" asked Amy.

"G-Gordy" replied Gordy.

"Well, whatever your name is, this is my crew." Said the Prof.

"This is Amy."

"Hi" replied Amy, waving her hand.

"This is dr. Zoidberg."

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Dr.Z, and then screamed and flew his claws in the air for no apparent reason.

"This is Hermes."

"ow ya doin' Mon" said Hermes in his Jamaican accent.

"This is scruffy, our janitor."

You can see scruffy leaning against the wall reading an Xzorgmorgs secret magazine, with a weird blob like alien on the cover.

"And I see you have already met fry and leela."

Gordy then looked and was staring at leela's eye for a second.

"Wow a Cyclops!" said Gordy, now noticing the eye for the first time.

"Yea well, at least one eye is better than having four eyes." Replied leela.

Then, outside the building, an actual four-eyed man heard that remark, sighed, and walked slowly to a suicide booth.

"Enough chit chat you strange beings I've never seen before, now off you go with the mission" said Farnsworth.

"But you never even said what the 'mission' was yet." Said Gordy, with a confused look on his face.

"My ha-wha? Oh right, about you, so what is your name?"

"But I just told you."

"Wha, how dare you! I don't know anything about a doomsday device! I'm GOING TO THE ANGRY DOME!"

And with that, the old man walked out, swinging his arms in the air.

Just then a robotic figure walked in, it was bender.

"So, What are you meat-" just then bender noticed the words CSI on Gordy's sweater. (Oh and another authors note, Gordy is wearing a CSI (crime scene investigation) sweater, dark blue jeans and brown sneakers, and glasses).

"Oh damn! UHH look, that guy I beat up and stole his wallet from was a… friend…yea a friend and we were playing the 'I beat the crap outta you and steal your money and picture of your wife and kids and then blackmail you game."

"Chillax Bender." Said fry. "This is just some kid named Gordy that we found, he's all the way from.."

"Canada" said Gordy.

"Hey cool, I'm a foreigner as well in this country. My name is Bender Bending Rodriguez, baby, I'm from Mexico." Said bender.

Then, bender made an "ahem" and made a "fork it over" hand gesture.

"What for?" asked Gordy; quickly coming onto what Bender was trying to say.

"For not beating your foreign face in! 5 dollars please."

Then Gordy hands Bender a five-dollar bill.

"Five dollars Canadian! Aw man! Oh well, money's money." Bender said giggling.

Gordy rolled his eyes.

"Well, now what am I gonna do, I have no home." Said Gordy.

"Just like your good pal zoidberg!" Zoidberg said, suddenly wailing at his own misery.

"Wait, maybe I might have relatives that are living in Halifax right now." Said Gordy.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Said Farnsworth, coming back, more calm now.

"Why?" said Gordy, anxiously.

"Because of the dreadful attacks from aliens in the early 2100's you moron." Continued Farnsworth.

"W-what?" said Gordy.

"That's true, I watched it on the discovery channel, aliens destroyed all the worlds cities. They rebuilt everything and named the same, until the second attack, and then everyone rebuilt again but didn't rebuild Halifax." Said Leela.

"Well, why didn't they rebuild Halifax like they rebuilt the rest of the world?" asked Gordy angrily.

"Because, after the attack, the aliens left some of their space parts, and some of their fuel behind, and, with their technology, we were able to discover distant planets, making an inter-galactic trade route. So know, we don't need boats anymore to transport cargo, which was the only importance Halifax ever had." Continued Farnsworth.

"And besides who wants to rebuild an igloo anyways" Fry said as he laughed, but then leela elbowed him in the gut.

"And it's just stupid Canada anyways, nobody gives a care about them or should I say ABOOT THEM! This multiculturalism is giving me another rage, I'm going in the angry dome, AGAIN!" said Farnsworth, This time waving his arms AND mumbling.

"If only de proffesa' used de batroom as much as he used de angry dome, he'd be a happier man." Said Hermes, shaking his head in shame.

"AWW that just typical! Everyone is always looking down on us Canadians!" said Gordy.

"And Zoidberg!" said Dr.Z still sobbing.

"Whatever, I'm tired of my life, everyone hated me in the 21st century, and everybody hates me now!" continued Gordy.

"Don't say that, nobody hates you." Said leela.

"I do." said bender, making the situation worse.

"That's a load of bull pies and you know it." He said, ignoring Benders comment and pointing at Leela. "I can't stand it anymore! It's been nice knowin you 'peoples' and it's been nice forgetting you peoples, cya's."

And with that, he ran out of the PE building, going nowhere.

"We have to find him, come on fry." Said Leela, pulling Fry with her out of the building.

"Oh so don't bring the robot with you eh, well bite my shiny metal ass, and I hope he rots with his stupid Canadian money!" Shouted bender.

As the couple ran, Bender turned around, and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Gordy. Then he realized this and found a switch that said "emotions" and turned the switch to low.

"Damnit who keeps on messing around with this!"

Fry and leela looked around all over New New York, but couldn't find him, soon a little while later, they decided to take a break at the Manhattan bridge. Then, they seen a small figure, start to swim in the water, they looked closer, and it was Gordy.

"We better get him out of there quickly." Said leela, pulling Fry with her.

They returned to the PE building, and took the PE ship, they flew near the Manhattan Bridge, and found Gordy, trying to swim.

Just then, the PE ship pulled by him, the cargo bay door slowly, and Fry bent down and picked the 15 year old by the arms.

"Ack, let me go!" said Gordy furiously.

Then in the bridge, Gordy was warming up with a blanket and coco.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Demanded Leela, pacing around in confusion and rage.

"I was trying to swim back to Halifax." Said Gordy.

"Why were you trying to do that! You could have killed yourself."

"That was the point." Said Gordy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww, there, there bud, I know how it feels like to lose your family, lose your home, heck, we both do." Fry said to Gordy, looking at leela.

Leela smiled, fry smiled back, Gordy sat and thought about it (or aboot it HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) and he finally spoke.

"Can…I at least go back there, just to see what's left." Said Gordy

"Well all right, are you sure you want to Gordy?" asked Leela.

"Yes, and just call me Gord from now on, I feel like 160 when somebody calls me Gordy." Said Gordy umm Gord.

"Well the professor is 160 something coincidently, and he's my nephew!" Fry said.

"I kinda figured that out, wait, what the hell? How is he YOUR nephew, you'd have to be old- " said Gord, cutting himself off, now figuring it out.

"Yup I'm a freezer doodle victim as well." said Fry

"And what about you leela?"

"Well I'm a mutant that was brought here as an orphan, so I never really knew my parents till recently." Leela said, hoping not to hear an insult or a face in disgust.

"Cool." Gord said.

"Well we should get going." Leela said, as she was getting ready to fly.

"Well I'll just sleep till we-"

"Were here."

"Oh" said Gord with an astonished look on his face.

As they exited through the PE ship, they noticed that most of the city was now debris, which most of was in the water, which made it murkier than it already was before.

"Man, so many memories, all gone." Gord had managed to leak his thought out of his mouth.

As they walked around the dirt, ruined roads, he noticed some of the places he had been when he was a little kid. He recognized the candy store he would always go to, the ferry terminal he took to go across the harbour. He noticed the large docking bays and hangars, where he and his occasional "friend" hung out, now nothing but a pile of heap.

"I think we can go back now." Said the depressed kid.

Leela and Fry patted him on the back and they all went back to the ship. He agreed to spend the night at the Robot Arms Apts in Fry's former bedroom now that Fry stayed with Leela. He knew where his new home was now, it was here, in N.N.Y, because his old home was now gone and forgotten… almost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of my first fan fic, Comments would be nice, if you want to lend out a few tips or pointers I'm always listening.


End file.
